Kagome's new life
by AliSweety
Summary: This is a story about Kagome's life after InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and her other friends and family die out. The only people she can rely on is Koga, his followers and Keade. Will Kagome ever find peace again in her life?
1. Falling For Each Other

**_Falling For Each Other_**

Okay, a year has gone by now since I lost everyone. Everyone but Koga, his followers, and Kaede. I even lost those from my own time. From car accidents, murders, drowning, ect. So I descided to stay in the feudal Era, even though it was hard. But I'm putting it all in the past. I am going to become a normal feudal teenage girl. No more cities. No more polution, and further more, no more mini skirts. Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta have all been training me. I am very much a wolf demon, but still human, and not as fast or strong.

Anyways, I'm waiting here for them by the river. We have a mission for Kaede. We need to get some sort of herbs for Hakkaku's wound. Damn, and they say girls take a long time. I go to lean against a rock and miss. I gasp a bit, knowing I'll be hitting rocks. But just as I am about to hit the water, Koga grabs my arm. Made it just in time. "I gotcha!" Koga says in his hero voice, pulling me back to my feet. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked sencerely, holding my shoulders, to make sure I was stable.

I nod. "Yes, I'm okay." I smile. "So, where is this place that we have to get these herbs?"

"It's a very long run, even from here, so Ginta and I will take turns carrying you. If that is okay with you of course." He says, trying not to sound rude about about me being slow, but I know he doens't mean to be rude about it. There isn't really a way to talk about it.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll slow you down anyways." I say with a smile.

"Okay, c'mon then." in a quick move I was on his back. Holding on tight.

I must have fallen asleep on Ginta, cause when I awoke, we were hiding behind a rock. But Koga was not in veiw. I was about to say something, but Ginta covered my moulth. He whispered in my ear "Don't speak... Sesshomaru is looking for you." I nod and he releases me. I quickly move and stand up. I come out from behind the rock.

"Ah, there you are, I uh, need your help." Sesshomaru says nervously.

"Kagome, don't be fooled, why would he need your help?" Koga said protectively.

But I felt something, a painful aura. "No, Koga, he does need help." I walk over to Sesshomaru, knowing something is wrong with Rin. "Where is Rin?"

"She is over here, she is very ill..." I know that voice, it is the voice of a parent. I remember it all to well.

He lead me over to a stream. Poor Rin, she is death pale. I know this illness, it's a terrible flew, luckily, I still carry my medicains. I pour some in a cup and get her to drink it. She coughs a bit. I smile. "Sesshomaru, take this, she should be better in two days, just give it to her twice a day, and with some water."

He nods to me. "Thank you..." He seemed just like a father.

I stood up and walked back over to Koga. We continue our journey, which was only a half hour. We picked the herbs, it seemed a lot faster getting back, mostly because I was asleep before and we were going down hill this time.

When we got back, Kaede treated Hakkaku's wound and it worked so fast! Koga and Hakkaku were exhausted from running. I felt bad, but they told me not to be. Oh well. I go out side and lay down in the grass. I love it here. As usual, Koga comes out and lays beside me. "Hey, how are you doing today?" he asks, must have noticed the change in my mood.

"Great, I am putting my past behind me." I smile, looking up at the moon.

"That's great." he smiles. He must be happy that I am finally getting over it.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I had woken up the next morning beside Kaede, considering we share a home (remember, this is the feudal times, there is only a one roomed house). I get up and go outside. I grab a towel and head to the women's side of the hot spring-there was a rock wall seperating the two springs. I look around, even though I know no one would be up yet. I undress and slip into the hot spring. I sigh in deep relaxation. I hear people over in the men's side. Ginta and Hakkaku. I swim over silently to listen through the wall. "So, do you think Koga will try a move on Kagome yet?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"I'm not sure, but he did say that she has put her past behind her. Maybe he'll wait a bit. I mean, it'll still be hard for her to have a relationship." Ginta replied. But he was right.

"Good point. But he still might try something." Hakkaku says.

I sigh softly and grab my towel. I wrap it around myself and pick up my clothes. I start to walk back to the house. I bump into Koga. I turn red and look past him. He blushed a bit himself. But I quickly walked away. That was so embarrassing. I get back in, and Kaede was already up. "What is it child? You are blushing." she asked politly.

"Nothing..." I say flatly, in a tone that says 'I don't want to talk about it'. So she left it alone.

I walked back out in a white and black kimono. I waited for the guys to come back. I sighed softly as I played with the Sheakon Jewel. It was now full once again. I laid back and looked up at the sky. Then once they came back, my training started, but this time, a lot more difficult.

A half a year went by, and I was a lot stronger and faster now. But I'll never be as fast as them. But my feelings for Koga have grown a lot. But I'm too shy to show my feelings for him. I know his feelings have grown for me as well. I sit in a tree, laying down, my eyes closed. I hear Koga call my name and I open my eyes. "Hey Koga." I say casually as I jump down from the tree to stand infront of him.

"Hey... Um... Can we talk privately?" he asks nervously.

I nod. "Well, we are already alone, are we not?" I smile. He shakes his head and motions with his head. Ginta and Hakkaku are watching from behind a bush. He takes me some where else and leans against a tree.

"Kagome... how would you feel if you could be changed into a wolf demon?" He was looking down as he asked the question I was shocked by the question.

But I did want more strength and speed so then I wouldn't seem so weak compared to them. "Yes, I would actually, it would make me feel less weak..."

"But my dear Kagome..." he takes my hands so fast that it gives me a shock. "You were always strong."

I could feel my cheeks going red. He then let my hands go. "I'm sorry about that..." he whispers. "I just want you to be more then a friend to me... my feelings have grown for you... it's not like before."

"...Koga..." I smile softly, putting my hand against his cheek. "I want to be more then a friend to you... I was just too shy to admit it..."

He put's his hand on mine. Then he pulled me into a hug. I am glad that he is with me. He took my hand and walked me to my home. Kaede looked up. "So, ye have asked the child the question?" she asked.

"Please stop calling me a child... cause I'm not a child..." I say.

"Yes, I have asked her" Koga said.

Kaede just nodded. She rolled out one of our sleeping mats. "Lay down Kagome..."

I nod and lay down. I close my eyes. "Kagome... I wish I didn't have to put you through this..." Koga whispered.

"What do you mean..." I ask, opening my eyes. "Put me through what?"

"Kagome, turning you into a full blooded wolf demon is going to be very painful; And I mean VERY painful..." Kaede says in a serious voice, wondering if I will change my mind. By the look on Koga's face, he wants me to change my mind. But I am set. I want to become a wolf demon.

"..I'm willing for any pain. I want to be able to have stronger flesh, so I could withstand things that I usually can't..." I say with certainty. She nods.

Koga frowns. I guess he didn't want me to have any pain at all. Kaede lifts my shirt up a bit, just past my upper abdomin. She quickly cuts a gash in my stomach. I scream in pain. But I know that I brought it on my self. Koga takes one of my hands. Kaede takes a hair from Koga's tail and put's it in my stomach. She then pricks his fingure, dropping a pint of blood into it. She puts some herbs into my stomach, and I cry in pain. They sting so much. Koga tightens his grip on my hand as I whimper in pain. Kaede wraps my wound and sighs. "Kagome... you will be in pain from now till tomarrow this time... the pain will increase for twelve hours, then decrease for the next twelve hours. Then you will be a full wolf demon." I groan a bit.

I hear Koga sigh. " I feel bad now... I wish I never asked you... I don't want you to be in pain..." he sighs again. I close my eyes.

Koga leans down and kisses my forehead. He then put's some sort of bottle to my lips and makes me drink."This will take away your pain..." it did. I fell asleep. It must have made me pass out for those twenty-four hours. But I'm glad he did, cause my muscels were swore when I awoke. I sat up. My stomach had not been healed completely yet, but I was able to stand up. I noticed my black tail and pointed ears like Koga's. I smiled. I walked outside and saw Koga playing with one of the wolves. I just smiled at him.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to me. Ginta and Hakkaku following him.

"I'm doing good. A little swore though." I say calmly.

Koga hugs me then the other two follow and hug me. "We're both glad that your feeling better now Kagome!" Ginta said.

"Yeah! Koga felt really bad!" Hakkaku stated. Then the both of them got bopped on the head.

I couldn't help but to laugh. I smiled at Koga. He took my hand and we walked alone for a bit. We stumbled across some blood thirsty demons. I was not to thrilled about it. Nor was Koga. He crouched down in a protective way, snarling. Then when the demons attacked, so did he. I burried my face into my hands, not wanting to see if Koga got hurt or not. But when everything was over, he walked out, unharmed. He wasn't even covered in blood. I smiled and he took my arm. He took me to a pretty meadow. I smiled at all the pretty flowers in bloom. He picks a colourful one and put it in my hair. I smile softly at him. We sat down in the meadow and intertwinded our fingures. We stayed there for hours. Just talking. It fell dark and the stars came out. I smiled as we laid under them. My head on his chest. We were silent for a momment, then he spoke. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Koga?"

"I want to see your beautiful face." I blushed when he said that, but I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled. He sat up, making me sit up. He put his hand on my cheek. I put my hand to his. He smiled more and closed his eyes. I closed mine as well as he leaned in. I slowly leaned in as well. When our lips touched, I got this feeling. A feeling like no other. But I was happy. The kiss seemed endless. Once our embrace was broken, I rested my head back on his chest, his arms around me. "I love you Kagome..."

"I love you too Koga..." I whisper.

We walked about to the house that I shared with Kaede. Our fingures intwinded. I was so happy. For once, I fell in love with the right person.


	2. A Little Too Much Party

**_A Little Too Much Party_**

It's my twentyith birthday today and I'm getting ready for the party. I have my hair up and Kaede is helping me with my kimono. It's so pretty, I'm glad she made it for me. We went to the party house and celebrated. There was dancing, feast, gifts, then, the specail dance for the birthday girl. Koga takes my hand and we do the ancient(well, not to them) Japanese romance dance. It conintinues like that for a while. Then once the dance ended, Koga got down on one knee. My heart must've skipped a bit, it had been four years now that Koga and I have been together. He took my hand and took out a box. He opened it up. "...Kagome... you mean so much to me... I hope I mean as much to you as you do to me... so please, won't you marry me?"

"Of course I will, Koga..." I smile, my eyes are wet with tears of happiness.

He lifted my hand and slid th ring onto it. He stood up and pulled me close. He pulled the back of my neck so he could kiss me. We kissed deeply and happily. Then Kaede came up. "Kagome, I have a gift for you as well. Come."

She lead us out side and down a road. There was a freshly new build home, with sevral rooms. She stopped there. "Happy Birthday Kagome." She smiled.

Then we went back to the party, that's when they brough out the sake.

I think Koga and I had a bit too much sake, cause we were both tipsy on the way home. We made it home though. That's when things started to get ackward. Koga tackled me down onto the bed and laughed, so did I, but then we just looked at each other. Then we started to kiss slowly. Very passionatly. Then he took my hair down. Tangling it in his fingures. We started to go body against body. The slowly untied my belt for the kimono. We were now sitting up. He slided the shoulder sleeves down slowly, looking at me. Then, our clothes were off. Then the latern drimmed.

The next morning I had woken up beside Koga, both of us under a blanket. My head was rested on his shoulder. I looked over at him and smiled. He was already awake, one arm around my waist, the other behind his head. He kissed me softly. "G'morning beautiful."

I smile and lay my head down on his chest. "G'morning handsome." I say, stroking his chest gently.

He smiles kissing my forhead, stoking my spine with his fingures. I smile and grab one of the layers to my kimono from last night's party. I wrap it around myself and go to the closet, surprisingly, Kaede had put all my kimono's in there. I took out a white and red one and got dressed. Koga came up behind me and hugged me from behind. He had his lowwer part of his outfit on. I smiled at him. "I like it when your hair is down and messy... makes you look sassy." he smiles as I fix my hair.

I smile. "You like me anyway."

He turned me around, letting my back go against the wall. "No, I love you anyway." he smiled and kissed me. "C'mon, we better go train with Hakkaku and Ginta now, before those two idiots start to worry."

I nod. "Okay." I grab my bow and arrows, I still love to use them as a weapon. I sling it over my shoulder and walk out side. Then I wait for Koga. He comes out with the rest of his clothes and armour on. Then we start to run to where we always meet.

"Some party, eh Koga!?" Hakkaku yelled over.

"I agree!!!" added Ginta.

"Ah shut up you two idiots."


	3. A Once Broken Heart Now Healed

**_A Once Broken Heart, Now Healed_**

I'm walking to the stream to meet up with Koga, and a catch Ayeme's scent in the air. This can only mean trouble. I thought she ran off. I start to run towards her scent, then I caught Koga's scent. I soon after spotted them, but I hid behind a tree, watching them. They just kissed! I stuble out from behind the tree. Koga notices me. Ayeme just smiles. "Kagome... no... it's not like that! Please! She kissed me!" He pleaded.

I shook my head and got to my feet. I started to run. I was a lot faster then Koga now, but I also got tired out before him. I kept running. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I kept running though, even when I passed the small house I was living in. I went right up to the well. I was about to jump in when I heard Kaede. behind me.

"...Kagome... where are you going?" she asked. She sounded hurt that I was leaving, I was like a daughter to her.

"...Going back to my own time..." I whimpered.

She must've heard the sorrow in my voice. "Kagome... come here."

I went to her and we sat down. She rested my head against her shoulder as I sobbed. She was like a mother to me now. Once I couldn't cry any more, she asked. "Now... what happened...?"

"...Ayeme and Koga kissed... and I saw it... he claimed something, but I couldn't hear him... I was too hurt to hear anything..." I said, the hurt in my voice was still there.

"Kagome, don't you think that he would've left you if he wanted to be with Ayeme?" she asked.

I nodded a bit, but I still believed he liked Ayeme. We went back to the house and had lunch. Koga showed up a little while later. I just acted as if nothing specail was between us. "Kagome... please... I don't feel for Ayeme anymore, believe me." he begged.

I am gonna give up. I love him too much. "Koga, if you love me, then prove it to me." my words were peircing, but meaningful.

He took my hand and pulled me outside. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was every single type of flower there that I could think of. "I picked every single type of flower, for every second that I was sorry that you were hurt." there was thousands of different types of flowers. "Those weren't even enough to show how sorry I am. Please forgive me. I love you."

I sigh. I couldn't stay upset. I smiled softly. "Your forgiven... but don't think that you'll get it off easy next time..."

He wraps his arms around my waist hugging me. "There won't be a next time... I promise you..."

I smiled, looking into his eyes, he meant it. He put a hand up to my head, pulling me close. We closed our eyes as we kissed. This time, more deeply and passionatly. He may have broken my heart, but he also healed it. I love him. We broke the embrace. "I am so glad that you forgave me... I don't know what I was going to do with out you Kagome." he whispered, holding me closely. My head on his chest.

If I didn't make the decsion to forgive you... it would have been the wrong one..." I smiled softly, nuzzling into his chest.

We went to the meadow that night, where we had first kissed. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat. His arms around me tight. He had fallen asleep first this time. I smile and kissed his cheek lightly. Then I snuggled into him. I fell asleep beside him.


End file.
